My Purpose, A Lunamaria Hawke story
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: Lunamaria's thoughts during the final battle. Some Shinn x Luna but not much. A tiny bit AU. You'll see it once you read it!


This story is an apology to anyone who is upset with my cancellation of "Live for Tomorrow." Now this story will be told from Lunamaria's point of view with angst and possibly slight comedy from her as well. And there is a tiny bit of Shinn x Luna, but not too much. Sorry if I also suck at writing at writing mobile suit fights. I tried my best.

Anyway, read and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not even if I win Vince McMahon's money…Come on sir! Give me the money! I need it for college!! I'll settle for just 80,000!! That's like toilet paper for a guy like you!

**My Purpose**

I stare out into the stars again, dodging enemy fire. No matter how tough these enemies are, I will survive. After all, I've survived through worse. Sadly, I can't even remember any of them. Seeing all of the enemy battleships and mobile suits has made me realize this truly is the biggest fight I have ever been in. It kinda makes me nervous, frightened, and even a little excited all at the same time, but just a little.

Since my experience in joining this war, I have always asked myself this question: Why do I fight? I really never knew the answer. I don't even have a purpose. Sigh. I guess I'm trying to find my place in life. To be honest, I only joined ZAFT because I had nothing else. Like Shinn, I had absolutely had nothing left after the war before this one. Well, I did have one thing left. I still had Meyrin, my sister.

When I first joined ZAFT, she decided to come with me. Naturally I tried to make her give up and live somewhere away from the war, no matter how much of a computer-wiz she is. Then I realized, nowhere is safe in a war. Even so, I tried to convince her. But she said that she would be safe as long as I was around with her, protecting her with my mobile suit. I caved into that, but some sister I am.

Wow! That takes me back to when we were first at the academy. That was when I met my two partners, Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka. Rey looked absolutely perfect the first time I met him, like a heavenly angel. But my attitude quickly changed when I saw how cold he can be sometimes, especially in the midst of a fight. I also noticed how he prefers to be by himself most of time or talk to Shinn. I swear I thought he might have been gay or something! However, that thought died when I never actually saw him flirting with any of the other guys. He's just so…mysterious. Shinn probably knows more than I do about him though.

Speaking of Shinn, he was even worse. Seriously, he had to be one of the biggest jerks in history! The first time I met him, he was rude, obnoxious, and an asshole. You get the idea. But after hearing his story, once again my attitude towards him changed. I never realized how much alike we were. The only differences were that I managed to at least smile while he broods and I still had my sister. Hell, even Rey smiles once in a while. Still, I shouldn't be too harsh on him. I do like him after all. But it wasn't like that at first, not until after the incident with Athrun and Meyrin.

God, I still have nightmares about it. Do you know what it is like to lose something that means the world to you and find out that it was your friend, your own comrade, who delivered the killing blow? I was devastated. I bet if an enemy had attacked right then and there, I wouldn't be able to do a god damn thing. Then I saw Shinn, walking down the same hallway I was. I just wanted to hit him, make him feel the pain that I was feeling. But my body didn't do what I wanted. And I realize that I didn't want to hurt him. He may be an asshole, but he was still my friend. I didn't blame him so I blamed Logos instead, thinking that they and Athrun corrupted my sister. And my hatred for them grew. I wanted to make them pay.

After he apologizes, almost no emotion in his voice, I lean into him and cry my heart out. I hadn't cried since my family had died two years ago. He surprises me by actually caring for me. At first, I was confused, but I just accepted it. Back then, I needed some comfort. And the one person who did that for me was gone from my life. However, he only surprised me more by actually kissing me before the attack on Heaven's Base. And yet I gave in so easily, like I have been waiting for that my entire life. Sadly though, our relationship, if you would call it that, wasn't all fun and games.

We weren't like those couples who hold hands everyday and make-out when there was nobody around. We didn't even have sex and the closest thing to it was cuddling, not nude of course. I still can't "sleep" with the murderer of my sister just yet. Besides, sex isn't exactly allowed on the Minerva. It wouldn't be wise to get pregnant in the middle of a war anyway. Rather, our relationship was a little bit private and we only kissed once in a while. And the only personal time we got was Shinn teaching me how to use his old Impulse mobile suit effectively, which he actually did pretty well. Too bad my accuracy still sucks though.

Then came the day I found out that Athrun was alive, but not from Shinn. Instead, I get the pleasure of hearing the news from Rey. I was both happy and angry as hell when I found out the news, but I only showed my anger by taking it out on Shinn. I was happy that there was a chance that Meyrin was alive, but on the other hand, I was mad at Shinn for not telling me this sooner. Eventually I forgave him before the battle of Daedulus, the same battle where we were going to take down Djibril and his new little toy, the Requiem.

We all saw what that thing could do and there was no chance in hell I was going to let someone like that kill any more lives. Rey decided to make destroy the control center by myself, all the while blaming me for my failure to eliminate Djibril. I didn't blame him though. Still, it was kind of hard to get a lock on Djibril and his damn shuttle. I really need to improve my accuracy. Naturally Shinn tried to defend me and even went so far as to not let me go on this mission. I managed to convince him, just right before he gave me a hug and swearing he would protect me. And true to his word, he did and I managed to accomplish my mission with Rey finishing off Djibril once and for all.

I thought that my anger and confusion would finally end, but no, it only gets worse when Chairman Durandal decided to use the Requiem we just took from Djibril. What the hell!? Not only that, but now he's talking about his destiny plan, which is supposed to tell and give us our "destiny." I'm really beginning to hate the word now. Oh god, why did Shinn's stupid new mobile suit have to be called Destiny? Why couldn't it be something like Wing or Tallgeese? Where the hell am I getting these names from!? I gotta lay off the anime.

Rey and Shinn are now with him. I talked to Shinn one final time, telling him that nearly killing Athrun and Meyrin was not his fault. In truth, it isn't, even if he did deliver the final blow. I had noticed he acted weird whenever I brought the subject up. That was to be expected. I almost cried right before I left him. Now I have no idea where our relationship would go on from here. But I would have to fight and end this war to get my answer, but that's obviously not my true reason for being here.

Anyway, I'm now actually agreeing to help the Chairman for some reason by defending the Messiah. So far, most of my squad is already being taken down by several other mobile suits. I still haven't seen any sign of the Freedom or the Justice just yet, but I do see the Akatsuki. Thankfully it's far away from my squad so I don't have to engage it just yet. I really hope that Shinn and Rey come soon. I can't hold out any longer at this rate. Then again, they're probably engaging them already. I don't know. I'm not their freaking mother.

Then I notice a hole in the Eternal's defenses. Perfect. If I can take this thing down, I can probably make it easier for ZAFT to regain control of the battlefield, seeing as how the Eternal is a very powerful ship.

I dodge the incoming fire with graceful moves that Shinn taught me. I return fire, hitting them directly in the heads and arms when I was trying to get their chest. At least I kind of disabled them. I probably should have had Athrun help me with my accuracy.

Athrun Zala. Just hearing that name brings out my inner fury. I swear, if he got Meyrin involved in this, I'll take him out once and for all! Shinn won't even get a chance to fight him. Personally, that's good for me. Odds are Shinn doesn't even want to fight him anyway. I can only hope. I'd rather not want to watch them try and kill each other.

I have the Eternal within my sights right now, the bridge wide open to an assault. By the time they notice me, they'll be dead. So far this is just too easy, even for me.

So tell me Shinn, is it okay to do this? Is it okay to serve this so-called Chairman of ours? I don't even know anymore. Still, I will take responsibility for my actions by ending this!

"Sister! Don't do this!"

A familiar voice shouts through my speakers and I know for a fact it wasn't from the Minerva. It was from…the Eternal!? I lose my breath as I finally put two and two together. That voice was Meyrin! She really is alive!

"Meyrin…?" I said, my eyes nearly popping out of my skull. "You're on the Eternal!?"

I don't know why the hell she was on there, but I had to know! Would she actually let them shoot me down as well?

"Why are you fighting!?" she asked, scared out of her mind. "Why are you still fighting? Why can't you tell which is the real Lacus!?"

Real Lacus!? I don't give a damn about Lacus anymore! But my sister does make a very good point. Why do I fight? Is my purpose, my "destiny," to be a puppet for some Chairman and his idiotic scheme? I don't even care if they do have mind readers in ZAFT. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this war is completely ridiculous! All wars are! Yet, here I am, fighting in this ridiculous war. Suddenly, I sense something coming right at me.

Shit! I let my guard down! Now three purple and black mobile suits are coming straight at me, a glowing red aura surrounding them. I can't afford to get hit so I manage to dodge the first two and return fire. This proved to be stupid as the other one manages to hit my shield. I shout in pain as I feel the impact.

Strange. Whenever the Impulse gets hit, I feel its pain, and not just physically. It's almost like this Gundam is a part of me. I can not only feel my soul though. I feel…Shinn's as well. No wonder he's always worried. Because whenever I get hurt, he is suffering my pain as well.

I sigh heavily. Great, now I really have to be careful. The last thing I want is to hurt Shinn.

Huh? They disappeared. Then I notice them fighting some other enemies. Good for me. Without Rey or Shinn backing me up, I'm pretty much screwed the next time I engage them. The Minerva sends me another shield, which is good because the one I have now is useless. Once I obtain it, I reenter the battlefield, no longer aiming for the Eternal. The Chairman can have the entire ZAFT force attack me if he wants to, but I refuse to kill my sister. It was already hard enough when I had to hear about it. If I could, I would turn on ZAFT and be with my sister, but that's impossible. I have to take responsibility, even if I die in the process.

I shake my head and fly far away from the Eternal, hoping that I never engage it again. After a couple of minutes, several mobile suits line up, ready to take me down. What they didn't count on was the speed of Impulse's blaster shots. This time, I manage to hit the chest and stomach regions, blowing them up instantly. I guess my accuracy has gotten better.

Suddenly, I turn pale. I saw the one person I blamed for Meyrin being involved. Athrun Zala. Flashbacks run through my mind of when we first met. He really was a nice guy when I met him. Then I hear Meyrin's words from before. My hands tighten around my controllers. I bet my knuckles are white as hell right about now. My anger begins to take over. I want answers and I'm going to get them now!

I see Athrun's face on my monitor now. He looks quite shocked to see me in the Impulse now.

"Why did you get Meyrin involved!?" My rage is now burning throughout my body. I aim my weapon at Athrun. "How dare you do that to Meyrin!"

I fire, but he easily blocks with that shield of his. Clearly blasters are going to be useless unless I catch him off guard or something.

"Damn it! Cut it out, Lunamaria!" I hear him yell, a scowl on his face, but I really don't give a shit right now. "You're also…"

I see him trying to flee from me. I pursue him with my beam saber. I know close range with Athrun is suicide, but I had no other choice.

"Don't run away from me!" I shout in rage. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm also inheriting Shinn's rage as well.

"Damn it!"

He maneuvers the Justice far away from me and manages to knock the saber out of Impulses hand without damaging me. I have to admit that I'm impressed.

"Stop getting in the way!" he pleads. "I don't want to shoot you."

"Liar!"

Without thinking it, I use the machineguns on Impulses chest, the only weapon I have left. Of course he dodges it and throws his boomerang energy-sword. Realizing that I can't dodge, I throw my shield in front of it, making it bounce away from me. But now my shield's destroyed. And that was the last one too. Son of a bitch! I'm pretty much screwed at this rate. And the Minerva is already fighting the Archangel so I can't get any new parts.

"Luna!"

That voice. I smile at it. About time he showed up! "Shinn!"

"You bastard!" he yells at Athrun.

I can see his face on my monitor and he looks like he always does, drunken on rage. Shinn comes just in time and fires off a single shot from his cannon, but misses as Athrun flies to the side.

"Shinn!" Athrun prepares himself.

"Are you okay, Luna?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. I am now." If he hadn't come, then I sure I would have died against Athrun.

Athrun takes a double-edged beam-saber from the back of his mobile suit while Shinn reveals his glowing wings and flies at Athrun with his anti-ship sword. The two clash, struggling for dominance over the other

As Shinn and Athrun fight, all I can do is watch from the sidelines. I know I can't help Shinn. After all, I did just lose my shield and beam-saber. And my blaster is virtually useless against Athrun. Not to mention if I do use it, I could accidentally kill Shinn in the process. I don't want to be known as the girl who took down her own teammate because of her lame as hell accuracy.

During the fight, I can hear Shinn yelling about Athrun's betrayal and being incredibly pissed off. But then Athrun says something that catches my attention.

"You've gotta move on and stop trying to change things in the past!"

Shinn stops his assault, which surprises me.

Athrun continues, "No matter what you do, you can't bring them back!"

Unfortunately, Athrun makes a lot of sense. I know Shinn is still troubled by his past and I bet even right now, he's still suffering because of it, kinda like I am. Is that why I fight? To change the past? Tch. No matter what I do, I can't bring my family back from the grave. Shinn should've realized this before. And if he hasn't, what does he hope to gain from this war?

"How dare you!"

Athrun ignores Shinn. "And now you're going to destroy the future!? Is that it!?"

I can see Shinn's shocked and confused face as Athrun keeps on talking.

"So is this really it? Is this really the kind of power that you wanted!? People will continue to die at this rate."

Shinn doesn't respond. Through the monitor, I notice he's breathing very hard, nearly gasping for air. I have never seen him like this. Athrun's words seem to be having an effect on him as well. But he'd better snap out of his trance.

"Which is why…" I see Shinn lift his head. His eyes were no longer the same. It wasn't even like that SEED mode thing that I have heard about. Those eyes were filled with malice and rage. They frightened me. "Orb must be destroyed!" He charges at Athrun with that glowing palm of Destiny's. If Athrun got hit by it, then he's a goner.

Then it occurs to me. The past. That was the very thing I tried so hard to avoid all my life. Just thinking of how my parents had died was a traumatic experience. It happened right before the war ended. We thought we were safe, but then they attacked us out of nowhere. I was still kind of young and so I didn't really pay attention to the war at the time. My father thought we would be safe as long as we take the low-ground, away from the mobile suits and firing. However, he never considered the ground-forces.

When the enemy found us, my father tried to hold them off, but he only had a pistol and that was useless. Even so, he managed to take down a couple of them with just CQC using his knife. However, there were just too many of them and they managed to shoot my mother. Meyrin stayed behind and cried over her corpse as I tried to pull her away from everything. She refused to move and that's when I saw our father get shot mercilessly.

I saw the grins of satisfaction on their faces as they turned towards us. I panicked, fear taking over. My body would not move and my sister just continued to cry. Then some of ZAFT's soldiers come in and manage to save both of us in the nick of time. After that, I decided to join ZAFT. So I guess I did kind of want to change the past myself. I really was an idiot back then.

And all I ever wanted was to protect Meyrin. She means the world to me. And if the Chairman does succeed, will he kill Meyrin and take her away from me again? Will he really take away the last thing I have left in my family? I growl under my breath, knowing what I have to do now. Forgive me, Shinn.

"NO!" A fire off a single shot out of my blaster, causing Shinn to roll out of the way and separate him from Athrun. "Stop it!" I aim my blaster at Shinn, knowing he could do the most damage right now. "He's right, Shinn! You can't bring back Mayu or Stella!"

I see his hurt and confused face on the monitor. "Why, Luna?" His face quickly changes into one filled with rage. "Why do you betray me!?"

"Because…Shinn…" I can feel the tears forming within my eyes. Believe me, Shinn. I don't want to hurt you. "My sister is still alive. I am not going to let the Chairman, or anyone else, take her away from me again!"

"She's nothing but a traitor, Luna."

That look on his face is really beginning to scare me. This man, he isn't Shinn. What happened to the kind man who said he would protect me? What happened to the man I cared about?

"And you know what ZAFT does to traitors!" He prepares to use that sword of his once again, revealing those purple glowing wings of his. "Forgive me!"

He charges straight at me, holding his sword back. I shake my fear away, a new power rising within me.

"I now know what Athrun is trying to say, Shinn. My purpose, the reason I fight, is because…I want to protect Meyrin!" I guide the Impulse towards him. This power that's flowing through me, it's unfamiliar to me. Is this what I think it is? "I had her taken away from me once before. I'll be damned if I let you or ZAFT take her away from me again!"

That power I've been feeling all this time courses throughout my body. Strange, I feel…smarter. I know it sounds stupid, but…it's almost as if I know everything about the Impulse. Unfortunately, charging in against Shinn wasn't the wisest, not at first anyway. I manipulate the Impulse to fly down, avoiding narrowly avoiding the blade.

I can hear him growl in frustration as he tries to attack me once again. If only I had a beam-saber like Athrun's…

"Lunamaria!"

Speak of the devil, there he is, blocking Shinn's attack. He throws him a few feet, or miles, away from us; I'm not really sure what to call it in space. He tosses me his extra beam-saber and stares at me through the screen.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Even in SEED mode?"

My eyes widen. So I really did transform. I would look at myself in the mirror, if I had one, but I can't. Oh well, it's not important.

I nod, realizing that Shinn is coming back. I take Athrun's beam-saber and watch as he flies off, not before telling me to be safe though. Oh sure, I'll be extra safe when there are thousands of mobile suits shooting at each other and I get to fight the one with a giant sword and anger issues. Huh? I guess SEED mode also makes me a smartass. Oh well. As long as I keep my thoughts to myself, I should be fine, more or less.

Shinn and I clash our swords, my entire mobile suit shaking from the impact alone. I forgot that his Destiny Gundam is far more powerful than his old Impulse. This isn't going to be easy, especially when he knows a lot more about his machine than I do. I wonder, if I defeat the Destiny Gundam, will I be able to overcome this fate that was given to me?

…I really need to stop watching anime.

I swerve to the left, dodging another slash. At least he's a little bit slower than the Impulse. I begin to wonder where Rey is. Odds are he's probably taking on the Freedom. If I have to take him on along with Shinn, I'll be dead in a heartbeat.

I counter his attack with the double-edged beam-sword Athrun gave me, but Shinn pulls away from me, only receiving a slight scratch. Apparently it ticked him off as he yells loudly in his cockpit. Does he even know that I can still see his little tantrums through the monitor?

"You bitch!" Destiny's palm begins to glow. "Why did you have to betray us!? The Chairman's new world will make everything better, but it won't happen if we keep fighting!"

"That's the point!" I yell. "No one can live with having their own destiny be determined! You're taking away our freedom!"

"Millions of people will die if this plan doesn't succeed!" He charges right towards me.

"Millions are already dying!"

I kick away the Destiny's palm. Unfortunately, Shinn comes right back with it and blows off a large portion of Impulse's leg. I scream in pain, as if he did it to my own body.

"You don't understand my pain! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

I feel like punching him in the face, but I'll settle for kicking him in the head of the Destiny with my good leg.

"You moron! I do know what it's like!" Tears stream down my face. I can't wipe them off due to this stupid helmet. "The only difference is that you're letting yourself be manipulated like a toy!"

I seem to have struck a nerve, or several, as Shinn charges at me with the sword once again. Then I finally see the flaw within his move. I make Impulse fly above him, barely dodging the sword once again, and aim my blaster at his back. But I can't pull the trigger. Why? Why can't I take him down like all other enemies?

My answer comes in the form of flashbacks. Starting with how we first met and ending at the last times we were together. He comforted me, helped me return to my original self despite Meyrin's death. And now I've just stabbed him in the back. His pain, I can sense it from within the Impulse itself. Makes sense since this was his first mobile suit, the same machine that he had to witness Stella's death.

Stella, the extended girl he loved. I never really understood the full details on her other than the fact that she was the one who always went after me when given the chance and the same woman who went berserk in the medical ward. Shinn didn't tell me much about her, so my view on her is still uncertain. I know I don't hate her though. I sigh heavily. Maybe she could've talked some sense into Shinn.

My daydreaming is cut short when Shinn turns around and nearly pierces me with that sword of his. I tighten the grip on the Impulse's controls and maneuvered it just in time to dodge Shinn's blade, but he manages to take a chunk out of Impulses mid-section, causing me to scream once again as I feel the painful vibrations of the attack. This isn't looking good. Another hit like that, and I'm dead. I should've separated when the torso and legs when I has the chance.

However, this turns out to be the opening I need. The Impulse dashes forward, I take out the beam-saber, and give out a battle cry as I to cut off the Destiny's arm, knocking away his sword. At least now I have an advantage.

I can hear Shinn's cursing as he flies away to a safe distance. "Damn you!" His voice is filled with malice. "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

He dashes at me again, the palm on Destiny glowing once more. This Shinn…he isn't Shinn anymore. I close my eyes as I try to think of a plan. Then it hits me, literally. A ZAKU shield actually hits me on the head. I quickly grab the little sucker and pull out the axe. God, how I miss doing this.

…Note to self: seek therapy.

I throw the shield into Destiny's palm, causing it to explode and block Shinn's view. I take the advantage it gives me and throw the axe right at its legs. Shinn apparently see this coming and flies up to avoid it. What he didn't count on was me going up there as well. I take out the double-edged beam-saber, separate it in two, and quickly cut off what's left of Destiny's arms and legs using both blades. I can hear Shinn scream in pain as he begins to fall into the moon.

I'm sorry, Shinn, but it had to be done. I began to breathe for oxygen rapidly, my heart still pounding from that fight. I actually defeated the Destiny. It's still hard to believe that I beat Shinn and now he's plummeting to his death.

Then I realize, he's falling to his death! God, what have I done? Gee, I don't know. I just killed one of my best friends, or nearly killed anyway. I guide the Impulse down and grab the Destiny just in time. I look into Shinn's monitor and notice that he's bleeding. Not only that, but he's knocked out too. Damn it! I can't believe I did this to him.

As soon as I guide him down on the moon's surface, I notice several mobile suits aiming at me. I let whatever was left of my anger out and aim my blaster at all of them.

They fired off several shots, barely missing me and Shinn as I elegantly maneuver the Impulse, spinning it to dodge the several blasts. As I am doing this, I aim my blaster at the enemies' chest region and fire off a few rounds. To my surprise, I actually hit them perfectly and wipe out the squad in mere seconds. I guess this SEED mode thing really is useful.

After wasting my time on them, I land right next to Shinn's mobile suit. I enter the cockpit and drag him out, not before putting a bandage on his helmet, seeing as how I can't just take off his helmet in the middle of space. Once that's done, I take him into the Impulse, but it won't turn on. I get my answer in a beeping noise telling me it's out of power.

Great! Just freaking great! Now we're stuck out here! And the Minerva can't come and get us. Not to mention communication is impossible. I can only pray someone comes and gets us out of here.

Realizing that being inside the Gundam wasn't a wise idea since there were still enemy forces. I kneel on the rocky surface of the moon, Shinn's head resting on my knees. I know he didn't mean to attack me. After all, it was like something just took over him.

Eventually, I feel him stir in his sleep and hear the name Stella coming out of his mouth. At first, I feel a little hurt that he would call out her name. But that fades away when I realize he nearly died. It's possible he could have seen them. Hell, I saw my parents after getting my precious red ZAKU warrior destroyed while I was in it.

He looks at me, his eyes returning to normal. And he actually looks like a huge burden has been lifted from his shoulders.

"Luna?" he says my name with a weak voice.

"Shinn…" I feel myself ready to cry once again. Instead, I hug him while he's still lying down.

He gets up and looks at the falling Messiah.

"Orb wasn't destroyed."

He seems to be shocked. "What about Rey!?" He gets up and shakes my shoulders. "Where's Rey!?" I shake my head. "No…Rey…What have I done!?"

He leans into me crying his heart out. I embrace him and do the same. I can't believe I forgot about Rey though. I hope he's okay…

_3 days later…_

We just found out about the news about Rey yesterday. Shinn was both angry and depressed so I ended up comforting him. Meyrin and I finally reunited and she told me everything that has happened. We even got to meet Kira, whom Shinn has now actually gotten along with. It's good to see that they and Athrun made up. But they still tend to argue about things. That was to be expected. If they had gotten along perfectly, I'd be shocked beyond belief.

Athrun and Kira have also been teaching me how to control the SEED mode. I managed to get the hang of it, but I tend to mess up and accidentally knock out Athrun and Shinn once in awhile. Meyrin and Lacus laugh at the sight of it while Kira's praying to god for not letting me hit him. He's still a tad bit afraid of my strength the first time I lost control.

Still, it's good to see Shinn back to being his old self, except when he's still mourning over Rey's death. So here I am, holding him tightly in an embrace on top of our bed. Weird, it's usually the guy who does this for the girl.

…I REALLY need to lay off the anime. That shit messes with your brain.

"Luna…" I can feel his warm breath on my face as he stares into my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You talked about your purpose." He looks of to the side, his face a tiny bit red. Is he blushing!? Tch. The first time I ever saw it! "What was it again?"

Why would he ask me that? Eh, might as well tell him.

"My purpose…Is to protect the ones I care about from anything."

"Protect the ones you care about?" He has a confused look on his face. "Would that include me?"

A give him a kiss on the lips. Nothing to passionate though, just enough to give him the answer he wanted. I smile when he returns it. Eventually, we separate, staring at each other.

"You may be an ass, Shinn." Shinn raised an eyebrow. I giggled at that sight. "But you're my ass."

He manages to smile and kiss me once again.

So does that mean no more wars from here on out. I highly doubt it. This world isn't like some fantasy cartoon/anime/movie where the good guys live in peace for eternity. There will always be war, no matter what. But when that time comes, we'll be ready. After all, I just found my purpose in this life, and I'll be damned if anyone if going to take away the people I care about anymore!

My name is Lunamaria Hawke, ZAFT redcoat of the former Minerva and current pilot of the Impulse. And I will always defend my friends and family no matter what!

…Seriously, I gotta lay off the anime!

THE END

--

**Author's notes:** Phew! I finally got it done! Bet ya didn't expect a SEED mode Lunamaria, did ya? I'm not really 100 sure on the whole SEED mode thing, but I did hear that it activate when the person finally figures out their purpose or some crap. I forget.

Anyway, read and review!


End file.
